iGet pregnent
by beffybabble
Summary: Carly is pregnant with Freddie's baby. At only 17 hay both decide to run away. Thy have no money no house no food only a small car. will they die or survive. Or will thy go back home
1. Chapter 1

Spencer was out at work, on my birthday. He has always been with me on my birthday, but he assured me he would take me out for dinner.

* * *

Me and Freddie ran in and up to my room. I knew what Freddie wanted but I couldn't give it to him. Freddie sat on my bed and I joined. We laid next to each other on my bed. I lay my head in his neck. I loved Freddie so much. He was the one who comforted me when Sam left to go to Spain with her mom. It happened right after I got back from Italy, she said they had been doing counselling but I know that she'll have a fight with her and they'd both come back - or at least I hoped.

" Wanna have a bit of fun Carls?" Freddie said. Like I said before: I knew what he wanted but I just couldn't give it to him, not for a long while.

" Freddie I can't, I have some news to tell you that just can't wait..." I said, I looked up at Freddie as he looked at me. we gazed into each others eye's for a while. Freddie kissed me on the top of my head.

" Yeah, what is it Carls?" Freddie said I moved my head off of him, gently, and turned to face him

" Well you know a couple of months ago on are anniversary, we had sex, right. Well I missed my period, my boobs hurt and I've been throwing up for the past three days. I took a test and uh... turns out I'm pregnant with you baby" Freddie smiled. I didn't know how his was going to react but looks like he's happy. I feel so relieved

"OMG! I'm a daddy! wait there I have something for you." Freddie walked over to his bag. He pulled out a box raped beautiful in floral print paper complete with a red bow, " Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Carly happy birthday to you

" aw. I love you Freddie" I say as I unwrap the small box. inside was small golden colour box, the kind your necklaces are stored in. I opened it to find a wedding ring.

" Carly Rose Shay will you do me the honer of marry me?" Freddie said

I started to cry with happy ness so Freddie sat on the bed with me and hugged me "yes." I whispered into his ears, "Yes I will marry you. Freddie I love you"

" Aw I love you too Carly and I want to spend my whole life with you and little nugget in there." He pointed to my stomach. I blushed, no one had ever said some thing that sweet to me.

" Aw that made my day." I said with a grin. Then he got up and headed for the door.

" baby" I whispered softly, " Where are you going?" Freddie's phone beeped and he looked at it.

" Down stairs, Spence should be home in five minuets." He said, " and he says he has something special for you..." Freddie told me.

" Oh my fiancé has been texting my brother! That's just wired." I suppose I'm just going to have to get used to that.

I got up and followed my fiancé Freddie down stairs and sat on the couch, waiting.


	2. iGet a birthday suprise

About twenty minuets some one knocked on are door. I got up and opened it and there stood Spencer wereing his suit and tye. It seams wired to see him looking smart he usually he is at home with paint all over him. But I guess that is all going to change with his new job as an astate agent, well at least we will have more money. He had his hands full. He walked in and Sam followed behind him. In his left hand, Spencer held a cake in a box, he had soemthing in his other hand but I can't realy make out what it is. Probably the keys to his motocycle.

" SAM!" I screamed and gave her a hug. Sam was wereing her usuall jeans and tee-shirt. Today her hair looked even blonder than usuall. It was probably the sun it does bleach your hair, " what are you doing back!" I was so happy to see her again. She'd been gone one year.

" Well mum got a wako boyfriend who sorta kinda beat me up some times..." Sam roled up her left hand sleeve. It was hrd to look at she had bruses and scares all up her arm, " so I came bck home on my own . Carls..."

" yeah." I say. I grabbed onto her and gve her another hug and didn't let go.

"could I stay here for a while untill my mom comes back" I was still hugging her. I knew here mom had some waky boyfriends in the past but no one who beats up inosent kids.

"of corse you can Sam!" I could feel my yes fill with tears. I felt so bad. I have no idea how long she has been living with tht wako of a man, but she is safe now safe in my arms, safe in my house, " Spence, Sam needs a place to stay.."

"Of corse she can stay. it's like she lives her anyway." I sat back down. I can feel the baby kicking around in me.

"sup people!" Sam shouted. Freddie looked confused so I exspalin to him about Sam's moms mad boyfriend.

"Hey Sam" Freddie said.

"Hey Fredwired sounds wired but i missed ya!" I becomed to her to come over. I whispered into her ear what I had told Freddie earler, "I'm pregnent." Sam smiled, I could see the joy in her smile. I got up and Sam gave me a 'congraualtions hug' as we used to call it at high school.

" Aw Carly," she whispered back, " thought of any names yet?"

"No." I say, " but untill we do, the baby will be called nugget"

"Nugget?, really carls" Sam tryed not to laugh but I dont think she couldnt help her self. Her eye's were filled with tears. They trickled down her beautiful pink cheeks. Spencer turned to Sam who was still laughing.

" Carly why is Sam laughing so hard, I didnt here you tell her a joke or anything?" Spencer was over by the counter putting candles in the cake he brought me.

"doesn't matter Spence, i'll tell you later while we are out." I had no idea wat to tell Spencer, I am not going to tell him I'm pregnent he will filp: tell me I'm only 17 that I'm irrisponsible, stupid and that I can' take care of a baby. I turn round to Sam, who was still in fits, and just smiled; I had no idea what was so funny, "Sam stop laughing its what Freddie called it when he reffured to the baby."

" That was a very long five minuets Spencer" Freeddie said he smiled that famouse little grin that I really, really adored. I could feel my checks burning as I blushed. I sat down next to Freddie.

" Well sorry I had to pick up Carly's cake and the que at the store was huge!" Specer replied, " Right stay there one second.." I sat down next to Freddie and Sam next to put his arm up on the back of the couch and I snuggled up to him. "Sam turn out the lights."

" Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, haoy birthday to Carly, happy birthday to yoooouuuuu!" everyone apart from me sang. I blew out the pink candles and exsamened the pretty cake.

" Aw my baby sisters turning 17!" Spencer walked back over to the kitchin and put the cake down. I'm suprised it didn't catch on fire; like usuall, " Now I have dinner resurvtions for us at Tebo's Bistro." Tebo hs opened a bistro it's righ round the corner from the 'Grovey Smothey'

I went to my room and got a jacket and changed my jeans, there getting a little tight now. I put on some leggings (they are more comfertable and strech.) Then we went.

We got back at about went straght to bed. She must be exsuseted from that fight. but Fredde came to are house. I had to use the toilet again, why do pregnent women have to use the little girls room all the time, I just don't get it.

" Carly hurry up!" Freddie shouted. I walked into living room. Spencer was on the couch, he had something in his hand. I sat down next to them.

"Well Carly firstly dad has paid for you to have driving lessons." Spencer said, " and I hav brought you a... car!" I can't believe it! I have my own car!

"Aw thank you Spencer" I gave him hug then went to bed I am so tiered.


	3. iPass the test

_**2 months later**_

I'm four months pregnent now, and its starting to get noticable. I look down at my bump, its tiney but I still have to wair baggy cloths to cover up. I look a mess: my hair is greasy discustig, in my difence I can't help it, I do wash it; my cloths are old and make me look fatter and I can't sleep so I have baggs under my eyes. Spencers getting suspicios I can't keep lying to him, but I can't tell him. We have to go far away. But were? I sit and wait nervusly for the woman to call my name, for me to take this dambed test and for it all to be over. I gently placed my head on Freddie's chest. I think I must have drifted of because the next thing I remeber was a woman shouting my name and Freddie solftly kissing my head to wake me.

"Carly Shay!" A woman in the centre called. I can feel my hands shaking, my palms swetting. I grabbed hold of Freddie's hand and lift my head up from his walm chest. I never want to let go of his hand, it comferts me; he comferts me. I could have falen asleep right there right then, on him.

" I don't want to leave you, you make me calmer." I say hoping to wiggel my way out of taking the dambed test, that may I add, I did not want to take. I didn't even wanna lean to drive untill I was older, but it was a gift, a gift from my daddy. I couldn't turn it down.

"It's okay Carls, you'll do fine" He pulls my brunett locks out of my face, he admires my little face that only he would ever find attracting, and gives me a quick kiss on my head before I got up.

" Yeah thats me." I relplied to the woman. I am shacking like mad. I really can't controle my nurves. I am up on my feet and ready to pass this drivers test.

I sit in the car ready. I can't believe I'm doing this.

" May I just confurm these few things?" The driver asks me.

"yeah." I sounded crocky, my nerves were showing, and I could not let that happen.

" Your name is Carlotta Rose Shay?"

"yeah but it's Carly for short" I say. Urg I hate it when people call me Carlotta! I hate it!

" Okay, your 17 years of age?" she asks. I really dont understand why they have to check theses bits.

"yeah 17 and 2 months"

"okay I won't be able to talk to you dure in this okay" she says, that makes me even wores I talk when I am nurose.

" yeah" I whisper

"okay you my start the car when you are ready."

When I get back in to the centre Freddie is there, waiting for me. How sweet! He runs up to me, picks me up and gave me a big hug. " how did you do hunni?" He asks

" Well..." I say. I look at the durty ground, don't think it's been mopped in a while, to look sad- build supence, "...I don't know what to say I tryed my hardest and just PASSED!"

"aw thats amazing babe!" He says.

We wonder down to the bus shelter in silence, that awkwerd silence that most people dread. I need to dicuss somthing with him atually, he doesn't know my little plan. Neather is sam, but I don't plan on telling her she woud flip. She would kill me if she finds out that I wanna run away without her but, I guess what you don't know don't hert you.

" I kneed to discuss soemthng with you when we get home." I'm not to shure what he will say. He could leave me. Thats what I'm scared of, the man I loe so very dearly, who I would die for, to leave.


End file.
